


Starry Sky

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Flirting, Comedy, Dunkle De is here!, Dunno if i should add the anime tag for a certain few chapters, Filler, Gijinka(Humanized characters), Illnesses, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: They'd had so many adventures together. Saving the world, saving the universe, it was all the usual. A simple year passes by alongside friends and once enemies...But no disturbances in the fighting sense but between each other and themselves...Summer, autumn, winter and spring. No matter the amount they'd always be connected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries and titles.
> 
> Some parts are rather awkward and don't go well, i think that's because I'm almost always tired or distracted. I'm terrible at comedy as well. Since I'm working on a lot of other fics at the same time my attention goes all over the place so i make polls on which fics i should concentrate on more now.

Kirby sighed, fiddling with his garbs out of boredom. It was another boring summer day, long and hot, which did such wonders for Kirby’s wings with all the mess from moulting. Meta Knight had already teased him alongside Dedede about it; none of them understood the mess and annoyance it brought!…Now he was getting angry about things that aren’t even that bad.

“Its toooo hooooot…” he groaned, taking off his top and letting it rest at his hips, now wearing the cream vest underneath. Now he knew, now he knew why adults weren’t as excited about summer than kids being a adult himself. When you’re a kid you find the long days fun and exciting as there is so much time to play outside and inside as well as swimming theme parks…he missed being a kid sometimes…though he enjoyed drinking as an adult.

…Maybe it would have been better if he was a fish…swimming through the cold, soothing water…and then your fished out and cooked…yeah fishes were off the list for now…Maybe a bird?...Did he have heat exhaustion?...He really needed to cool down since this weather was getting to him fast…Maybe he could have some ice cream.

He got up from his desk and dragged himself over to the kitchen. It was rather messy from the last few days of him hardly having the energy to clean up. Some of his plates were still stacked up on the table and some in the sink alongside some cups and silverware. He really needed to clean up; maybe he could drink down some cups of coffee, even if he hated it he needed it to restore his energy, unless he wanted to pass out when fighting the fifth invader of the week. He was surprised that Popstars reputation of winning against invaders hadn’t warded them off.

He opened his fridge, there was a feeling of pure joy as cool airs touched his skin…Maybe he could just sit in the fridge all day. There was nothing in there anyway, just some milk and salad dressing…Was he up for a vomit milkshake? He hadn’t restocked the fridge for a while which was rare for him to do, it was just because of how hot it’d been of late he was too tired to go shopping.

He made a long groan as he shut it and picked up his bag and sunglasses. He was going to get some ice cream…and he needed it bad. Looking through his bag for money he found countless old receipts some chewing gum, his wallet and a bunch of sweet wrappers. He swore some of them were from years ago, some weren’t even available anymore.

Closing the door behind him he shielded himself from the blinding rays with his sunglasses. He missed his room now as it was the slightest bit cooler. Its been considered the hottest week in Dreamland so far, even the coldest tips of the star felt a melting warmth from the blazing sun. He wouldn’t be surprised if he saw a mass amount of reports of heatstroke, dehydration and so on in the news tomorrow or next week, and he hoped not to be part of that number.

He’d only been walking for a few minutes and he already felt clammy all over. His trousers and tank top were sticking to his skin like glue, no matter how many times he pulled them off his skin it’d stick back, it didn’t help he was wearing a scarf either. Some would just tell him to take it off or call him a hipster of sorts but it was the only way to hide ‘it’. He was tempted to take off his tank top but it was too much effort for him with all the other bits of his clothes getting in the way and his wings, which were moulting to the point he felt like his wings were naked…And he took great pride in his wings, always priming them, making sure they were nice and tidy. Meta Knight always teased him about it, well its not like he has to deal with feathers and moulting every year and intense wing care!

He kicked a stone angrily which flew in the air and landed with a smack into a bush with an ouch. It may have been the heat but it took him a few seconds to realise stones don’t say ouch…Must have been Meta Knight again or Stalker Knight he and Bandana often jested at the Knight’s tendency to secretly watch people from afar or in the most ridiculous places thinkable. He once pretended to be a lamp once as Dedede walked in early while he was preparing to watch a Waddle Dee’s behaviour. He was thrown out the window a few minutes later.

“Sorry about that Mety!” Kirby shouted before continuing his way a bit faster this time in case the Knight took the unintentional attack a bit too personally. He wondered if he was even wearing his mask today it was so hot…Most likely, a similar situation to his scarf in some ways.

After a few more minutes of walking there it was, the ice cream store on the edge of the nearby village…But there was one little problem. ‘SOLD OUT’ was painted in bold letters on a slab of wood and hung on the shop’s window. They had run out of stock for their ice cream. He stayed silent for a few minutes, the next ice cream store was ages away and he didn’t have the strength for that “I must have missed the ice rush…” he mumbled before dragging himself back home.

-

“Hah…” Kirby huffed and puffed on his way back, it felt like the heat was rising and his body felt lighter. Sweat was pooling much faster and there was a dryness in the back of his throat. Maybe he should have packed some water, he thought it’d just be a quick walk, get some ice cream to cool down and get home feeling rejuvenated but it seems like the day had other plans…perhaps he was going to end up like those who fell from the heat.

Soon he was home after what felt like an eternity of walking in the blazing heat. It had become much hotter later in the day; he prayed no fires would start from the heat…and how bad he felt for those who already lived in the hottest tips of the star. What they were experiencing would probably be ten times worse than he felt, then again they were adjusted to the heat. Some of them even had flames naturally growing on them.

Perhaps he’d be cooler in his pyjamas; he wondered to himself tossing his tank top and robes to the side. As he buttoned up his blue and yellow star themed pyjamas everything begun feeling light, his body was covered in a boiling hot sweat “Fiddlestick…” he mumbled to himself in annoyance. He didn’t like swearing so he preferred to use censored words and such even on his own. Why did Dreamland’s summers have to be so hot? He remember something about a island in the south which was in a almost eternal summer time, so this would probably be cool weather for them which amazed him to no end.

“Ugh what was the name of that place again? Something weird…” he pondered to himself, all he knew was that some of the important residents were visiting Dedede’s castle during the winter for a vacation and political and trade deals. He was never awake during meetings Dedede dragged him to, one it got to the five minute mark he was out cold in his arms. Usually Bandana woke him up in the middle or end…usually from a stab of his spear or Meta hitting his head with a book.

…Dammit trying to think of other things wasn’t helping him cope with the heat…He tried pouring out some cold water from the tap but it seems like the heat had heated up the pipes and it was all coming out warm which didn’t really help. There was a knock at the door “Kirby! You in there?” it was Bandana “…Yeah come in…” Bandana peaked through the door before fully opening it. Tugging at the bandana around his neck to try and fan out the heat, his normal orange generals uniform was replaced by lazy weekend clothes but the bandana was still there. 

“How ya doing Kir- Oh Nova…You look like shit!” Bandana panicked, Kirby hadn’t realised how pale and scruffy he looked “…Language…” he wasn’t in the mood to deal with swearing “Don’t think that matters too much at the moment, think you’re sick again? Hopefully it won’t end up like those other times” Kirby only pouted “…Stop trying to scare me-ah!” Kirby was suddenly slugged over Bandana’s shoulder; as much as he didn’t want to admit it Bandana was much stronger than him and could pick him up with no problem.

Kirby struggled “…P-Put me down…” he weakly hit Bandana’s shoulder blade “Nah, I’m taking you to infirmary in the castle. Better safe than sorry” he was already opening the door “…B-But I’m in my pyjamas…” Kirby protested “Then just take a nap and not worry about knowing people will see you” Bandana chuckled as they walked into the boiling heat of the outside.

-

“…Checkmate…” Meta Knight placed down a knight “Dammit that’s four to two now” Dedede grumbled writing down the score “Probably because I spent time training tactics then strength” Dedede scowled at him, tempted to slam his hammer into that egotistical knight “You know you say you’ve grown up since you were a teenager but I still see you as that egotistical brat” one of the many ways to annoy a knight, remind them of their idiotic hormonal days. Though Meta Knight was always reserved and you couldn’t see much expression under the eye mask of his so it was more effort to tell if he was affected than thinking of an insult.

This time he seemed unaffected, perhaps trying to take off his mask would get a reaction out of him. Though the two were alone in Dedede’s study with the curtains shut and one candle for light as a way to concentrate, so Meta Knight could easily take swish of his cape and disappear into the darkness from its colours. Meta Knight seemed to have caught onto his plans though “I hope you aren’t thinking of doing that…” Dedede shot back a bit, Meta Knight chuckled “It was just a guess…” he put the chess pieces back in place “That’s the main thing that you do that pisses me off next to everything else” Dedede sighed “Then what pisses you off the most about me?” The knight smirked “Ohh so many things, such as you calling me old man. But the main one-“ he was cut off by a Waddle Dee knocking on the door.

“Your Majesty Sir Bandana has arrived back with Sire Kirby” they announced before going back to their duty “We should go see them, but the main thing that pisses me off about you is how you act around Kirby!” Meta Knight blinked a few times in confusion “Kirby? What about how I act around him? I follow the code of chivalry; I give him a sword and invincibility candy to fight” Meta Knight opened the curtains “It’s not about your code of chivalry! Remember when you two were teenagers, and I know he was shy but the amount of time you got him blushing…” Dedede was practically pulling Meta Knight’s frilly neck thing to suffocation “What did you do to him?...” 

“Uhm Sire?” It was Bandana at the door “Please restrain from killing Sir Meta Knight for now” Dedede released him. He patted Bandana’s fluffy hair “Didn’t spend much time out did you” walking down the hall with them “No, when I got to Kirby’s he was pretty pale and weak-“ Dedede was already rushing down the hall “Annnd there he goes, don’t blame him from those other times” Bandana relaxed his hands behind his head “Wonder if its unhealthy for the old man?” Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape “Nah he’s about fifty and still kicking monsters asses, sure he has the usual back aches but he’s still acting like a twenty year old”

-

One of the many things Kirby hated about having to stay in the infirmary was that you’d have to wear almost paper gowns which barely covered your behind. As if parading around in bright blue pyjama’s was embarrassing enough. Then there were injections, he hated needles, especially with the feeling of it pumping stuff into you or out of you, he shivered at remembering those feelings. He wondered how much his enemies disliked having to see a doctor…Now his doctor ability was sounding a lot more powerful.

But for now he was waiting for the door to burst open from Dedede, he always panicked whenever he got sick due to past events which probably left a scarring on his mind. He flopped on the bed, slightly hurting his wings from the position they were in, he didn’t know how to make them into a cape like Meta Knight, and so he had to sleep in uncomfortable positions each night to not damage them. He sighed, staring at the clock ticking the minutes away; maybe a book or something to read would be nice before he gets violently shaken by a worried Dedede.

“Kirby!” Dedede swung open the door in a panic, probably causing enough force to knock down the clock. Kirby have him a weak smile and wave “Are you alright? Feeling real sick again? Is it as bad as last time?” Dedede was feeling his forehead “…I-I’m alright Dunkle De…” Kirby lightly squeaked from Dedede pressing his hand on his forehead. Though an advantage he found when he’s sick is that he can snuggle in Dedede’s cloak without him complaining, his cloak was always so soft and comfy mainly as it was designed for cold conditions. He remembered stealing his cloak when he was little and running around with it annoying Dedede quite a bit, especially when he’d trip over and start crying.

“…Hehehe…” Kirby giggled snuggling in Dedede’s cloak, the fluff tickling his nose. Dedede grumbled a bit not having his comfy cloak on, even if he had hundreds somewhere that one was his favourite…then again he said that about every cloak he wore. “…Hey where are the others?...” Kirby stared at the door, waiting for Meta Knight or Bandana to enter “I left em in my dust” Dedede chuckled “I bet you they’re still halfway there chatting and walking, while I have you all to myself” he ruffled his hair. Kirby slightly huffed at the action, he wasn’t a kid anymore but Dedede would keep on ruffling up his hair like he did when he was little “…I’m not a kid anymore…” he hid deeper into Dedede’s cloak “Well you sure act like one”

Kirby ended up falling asleep after while and took a nap snuggled between Dedede’s cloak and the bed sheets. He didn’t look so sick at the moment but you’d never know when things take a bad turn. The king still remembered an event like it was yesterday, seeing him when he was a small child hooked up to multiple machines trying to pump air into his tiny lungs which weren’t strong enough to support him. The skin on his tiny body was almost like paper. The amount of times doctors argued against each other that he’ll make it or he won’t and Dedede almost bashing them through the wall with a hammer for being incompetent. Sure he and the kid had feuds before and after but he didn’t want to see him suffering like that. So he promised to sometimes, keyword sometimes take care of him though that sometimes became all the time for the grumpy king. The kid even started calling him dunkle…not that he minded all the attention.

“How’s Kirbs” Bandana strolled in with his arms rested behind his head “Sleepin like a rock” Kirby probably wouldn’t wake up for a few hours now “I think I lost Meta Knight on the way. Probably jumped out a window and came back in somewhere else to try and look cool…Though he probably went through the wrong one” Bandana giggled at the thought of Meta Knight accidentally breaking into one of the servant quarters , he’d probably get beaten up by the maids. “Hey Sire? Do you have any more embarrassing stories of Kirby as a kid?” Bandana brought up “Tryin to embarrass him again?” Dedede moved around his cloak on Kirby a bit to make it more comfortable for him “You know its fun teasing him” Bandana gave a mischievous smile “Alright, I think I’ve told you most of them so far, and you’ve embarrassed him with all of them so far…Oh I remember a good one, real good one. Ever heard of when parents try and scare their kids by telling em they have eyes on the back of their heads? Done that to Kirby once when he was a kid” Dedede chuckled “And he ran around the castle lookin for those eyes!” he laughed.

He remembered him just running around the castle in an overly large coat and hat looking under beds and sofas with a magnifying glass bigger than his hand. He dragged around his Sir Tomato a red rabbit plush around with him which he’d always chew when hungry. He still had the plush somewhere, but it was all scruffy and patched and wasn’t as red as it used to be. It was originally a present from Dedede when Kirby was sick once as a child, and done nothing but chew its ear as he wasn’t allowed to eat tomatoes and it had reminded him of one, thus the name Sir Tomato. It even picked up the scent of a tomato from Kirby’s eating habits.

“Once he wakes up, promise me again you’ll keep this secret between us I’m telling you all this” Dedede patted his back “Yes sir!” Bandana grinned, writing the moment down in a book of notes he used to embarrass and tease Kirby. On the outside he looked like a kind innocent head of guards but only his closest friends knew of a very cheeky side he had. He’d often play pranks on his friends from drawing on Meta Knight’s mask as he sleeps, to putting posits all over Dedede’s throne room. He’d never go too far though, but he did a few times when younger such as putting pig’s blood in a bucket above Dedede’s bedroom door…He was tasked with cleaning all the hallways that day. “Well I better go, I have to discuss some things, don’t draw on Kirby’s face too much while I’m gone” Dedede got up “Didn’t you say I was part of it as well? It’s for new recruits” Bandana joined him “Ah yes I almost forgot”

-

Finally he was there, after accidentally entering a Waddle Dee’s quarters by accident when trying to make a dramatic entrance, he was in Kirby’s room. Hard to believe he forgot the layout of Dedede’s castle again, but it had so many unnecessary rooms you’d blank them out. He’d been hoping to find Dedede or Bandana still there but they must have gone to do business of sorts. He was hoping Kirby would be awake as well to maybe pull a joke or two at his entrance but he was sound asleep, snuggled against uncomfortable hospital sheets and a soft cloak from Dedede. There were no machines on yet, there weren’t even any doctors either, just him and the sleeping hero.

He stepped towards him getting a closer look. He ran his fingers through his locks of fluffy pink hair; it was like velvet, always soft to touch whenever he got the chance. His cheeks were a light red, even when he wasn’t sick his cheeks would always have a light colour to them, he didn’t know why but he didn’t really mind as long as they were fun to pull or poke. Was this creepy or not he was never sure, but when he was younger and happened to be near Kirby’s house at night he’d sneak in and poke his cheeks as he slept and maybe draw on his face every now and then, which spawned a small joke between his crew calling him Stalker Knight…And having to scrub the Halberd clean by themselves as punishment.

“…Now I feel bored…” normally this wouldn’t bore him but maybe he’s done it so many times now it bores him. Kirby was asleep so he couldn’t chat with him; ask him how he is as well as if the others were there. There was so much you could do to someone asleep that won’t get you arrested. He could practise with his sword until he woke up and end up breaking a wall or machine but he didn’t really care, wasn’t his after all and wouldn’t end up destroying the halberd again. 

Taking his sword in hand he flicked his wrist slashing through the air at multiple speeds without effort. Even if Kirby could create a massive sword ten times bigger than him, he could never match his skill in swordplay. “Ack!” he didn’t seem to have much concentration on grip today though and the sword flew out of his hand and clacked onto the floor leaving a small cut on Meta Knight’s finger “Please don’t let there be any scratches” he prayed to himself inspecting it, he’d just sharpened and cleaned it this morning! And of course, there was the smallest scratch on one of the points; this was going to bug him for ages now.

Though before he could do anything he heard a noise behind him. A sort of light groaning sound and the shuffling of sheets, it seemed like Kirby may have been waking up. He slightly stretched and turned around in bed, rubbing his eyes open. “Hmnnn…” he pulled himself up sloppily. His deep blue eyes scanning the room for his missing friends before he sighted Meta Knight, giving him a stupidly cheerful grin. Meta Knight gave him a small smile back and wrapped himself around his cape “How was that nap Sleeping Beauty?” Kirby pouted “Hey I don’t sleep that much…right?” he was only met with silence “Sooo…Where’s De and Bandana?” he attempted to pick up their conversation “They left, probably new recruits” Meta Knight had noticed a buzz in the quarters “I wonder what they’ll be like” Kirby buzzed excited for new friendships “That is if you can find them in the amount of near clones there are” the knight chuckled “Hmm…That makes me wonder if their related in a way…” Kirby pondered “And I’m pretty sure that’s racist” if only he had a camera when he saw Kirby’s face the second he pointed it out.

It had only taken a few minutes but now Meta Knight was suddenly carving apples with Kirby. Though Kirby tried with tomatoes once before but it left a mess everywhere and a scolding from Dedede so they stuck to apples. Meta Knight had always been skilled at it while Kirby was still getting cuts from his carving. Though it was always fun to watch the long ribbon of apple skin slowly squeeze out from the knife’s sharp edge “I wonder…If a fruit present would have apple as a ribbon and square watermelon as a box!” Kirby gleamed “Yep your sick” Meta Knight flicked a piece of apple in-between his eyes “Hey!” he threw some back, a few minutes later and they had made a war zone of apples. It was fun at first until they realised they realised the mess made.

“…This is your fault you know…” Kirby grumbled wiping apple off the floor “…Mhmm…” Meta Knight didn’t seem to be listening “Mety?” Kirby looked behind him and Meta Knight looked away ‘That was weird…’ he grumbled “Hey uhm Kirby?...Mind if you uh…put your boxers on?” his entire body went red “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!” he threw a apple at the knight jumping back into the bed “Well how did I know, plus you were in bed. Plus wouldn’t you have known they weren’t on?” Kirby was looking through drawers at arm length “I forgot okay!” his arms were too short “That’s not a surprise” he clenched his fist “Excuse me?” he had enough of his teasing for one day “But if your sick why are you so active?” Meta Knight seemed to be trying to change the subject or face getting suplexed “Uhm, I think it’s because De’s castle has air conditioning. I think the heat was just getting to me, De’s just over-reacting” he prayed Dedede wouldn’t walk onto this “Hot? But it’s been the coolest summer in five years. Maybe you’re just sensitive I don’t know, but using your fire ability wouldn’t that get you adjusted to high heats. As well as all that lava you have to deal with”

He hadn’t really thought about that. He seemed to have an odd resistance to arrows of Cupid ever since using cupid ability; he prayed he’d never have to use the same embarrassing outfit again. But he never seemed to be very heat resistant, maybe it was his wings or clothes he wasn’t sure “What if you’re just super resistant to the heat? What if it really hot?” he didn’t want to get more burns just to get resistant to the heat by getting the fire ability “Nope, it’s been measured” he still wasn’t going to do it; it’s only for stopping attacks. Soon they heard the door creak open “Sire Kirby?” a nurse Waddle Dee stepped in “We’ll be giving you a check up soon, so may we ask any guests to leave?” she closed the door “Well, suppose I should go, I’ll see you later” Meta Knight jumped out the window.

After looking out the window a bit to make sure Meta Knight had a safe landing, Kirby went back to lying around. Normally he’d sleep on his front because of his wings but whenever he’d do it here he’d get scolded. So he just grumbled and kicked his legs about laying on his wings. It was only a minute until he was moving around uncomfortably feeling his wing bones being squished on his back “Ooowww!” he jolted up after laying in a certain position, he was going to learn how to make his wings a cape like Meta Knight even if it kills him one day. Then he can say goodbye to wing pains during sleep forever…hopefully.

-

“Ki…” there was a strange noise in the midst of his dream, running through the sky, bouncing on candyfloss clouds like they were trampolines. Catching strands of liquorish winds? He wondered if he was having a dream of Patch Land again “…up” he heard a noise again, amongst the calls of seagulls flying alongside him “Kirby wake up!” Kirby jolted upright awake in the bed “Oh you’re finally awake” a doctor sighed. It seemed like he had slept the whole day away, now it was next morning “O-oh good morning?” he sheepishly grinned, the doctor opened the blinds in reply, causing Kirby to cover his face with his wings from the blinding light. “So now that you’re finally awake, I’d like to do that check up on you. Though it seems like you’ve recovered rapidly” it was just the normal stuff, temperature checks, blood pressure all that “You’re all good, but before I let you go. I’d like to prescribe you a new medicine, we got this from a distant city and we believe it may help you with those moments” he handed him a container filled with a strangely shaped pill he hadn’t seen or heard of before “Tell us immediately though if you have negative reactions to it, we don’t want to have our heads on the chopping block after all eh?” he chuckled.

Luckily for Kirby Bandana had gone out and brought back a spare pair of his robes for him so he didn’t have to borrow any clothes or go back in pyjamas or a hospital gown. He would have to thank him later for that, though he forgot to bring a spare pair of boxers for him but he didn’t mind that much. Dedede seemed to have taken back his cloak during his sleep which was evident from a cold spot he woke up with. He rubbed his eyes, still not adjusting to the bright lights. What time was it? Seven in the morning? Too early for him but he’d get beat by the doctor if he didn’t hurry up, he was very impatient having a long line of patient’s everyday. Hopefully he could get some shut eye back at home.

“Yuck…” Kirby shivered in disgust at the taste of the pill on his tongue before washing it down with water. It had a strong taste, and almost stuck to his tongue. There was still a taste of bitterness on the spot he had placed it on. Unbuttoning some buttons at the back of his hospital gown, he let it drop and kicked it to the side. There were gaps at the back for his wings so it was easy to put on and take off. Everyone found it a mystery how he got dressed from all the bits and wings but it was actually fairly simple. Most of his outfit was already one article of clothing such as the pink robes which he could just slip on top of him or let it rest at his waist. There was a button that was hidden under the cloth that opened the back so he could slip it on similar to the hospital gown, same with the cream tank top he wore underneath. His trousers were much longer than normal ones due to his miscalculations when making them so they were poofy once he put his boots on, which were a hot pink with yellow outlines.

He wrapped himself up with his scarf and reached around for any other personal belongings. No bothering to brush his hair, he never did anyway, it looked better messy. Dedede gelled what was left of his hair all the time, and always used to try and do the same to Kirby when he was little but was always met with a powerful reaction…that being he’d burn him with his fire ability the second he got it out. It just felt icky to him though he probably over reacted a lot. Letting out a small yawn he twisted the door knob and left the medical area.

There was a small morning bustle in the castle’s hallways, the light made patterns of many colours on the golden walls and floors from the stained glass windows. Maids had polished the stone floors and columns giving them a gleam. The long stands of crimson carpet stretched down the long halls and curved at each end to continue on, it almost looked like one big strip. The walls were covered not too much but not too little of portraits, flowers and long ribbons held with a golden ornament. The castle was always a beautiful pale golden in the mornings. During sunset it almost looked like the castle was made of pure gold, from the suns brightly coloured setting rays and the polished sheen. Though it was probably most beautiful under moonlight, the once golden walls now a silver. The crimson carpets almost glowing. The stars in the sky aligned with the stain glass, creating patterns within patterns. There was always such a gentle silence as well; all the residents were tucked in bed dreaming of flowers and joy under the sleepy sky.

But the castle’s most beautiful sight was not its interior, being above Dreamland it had a view. From that few you could almost see every inch of the land, during the day you could see the bright greens of the grass and the deep greens or the trees, all blended in a perfect mix. A long strip of gold outlined a glistening blue ocean. You could see spots of many colours down below, villages filled with kind happy people who worked until sunset under the glowing sun. At sunset the great ocean lived up to its name, Orange Ocean, becoming a glistening orange under the setting suns rays making it seem as if you were swimming through orange juice. The grass and trees housed many creatures retreating back from the ending of the day when it was quiet. At night the land almost glowed under the moonlight, coated in a pale silver blanket asleep under the dark spotted sky. No wonder it was called Dreamland

Kirby leaned on one of the castles balconies, letting the sight in before closing his eyes. Resting is head on his arms he felt the soft winds blow against him. It fanned through his feathers, lightly blowing away the weakest parts. They floated away carried by the wind flying across the land, where they would go he didn’t know. But their white colour made them glow in the sunlight, almost looking like a snowflake. Take an even closer look and you might even seen a faint gentle glow even in the darkest room. He doubted his feathers had any magical effect or anything like that; Meta Knight had something similar on the scales of his wings so it probably had to do with their species.

“Admiring the view?” a voice behind him called “Yeah” he replied “You should see it from the Halberd sometimes, I remember first seeing it when I was younger” Meta Knight rested besides him “And your first thought was ‘I shall take over this land!’” Kirby mimicked his voice “Hey that wasn’t my first thought! Sure I wanted to because of how lazy all of you were but it wasn’t just because it was beautiful” he pouted, Kirby just giggled “Besides there are more beautiful sights” he added “Really? Like what?” there was a silence. Kirby imagined if it was some corny romance flick he’d say something like ‘only you’ or something, Meta Knight was always reading them and it almost made Kirby sick from how cheesy it all was “Uhm…like…auroras?” he replied, Kirby only giggled “What are you giggling about?” he got up defensively “Nothing, just that I was half expecting you to pull out a line from one of your cheesy romance novels” Kirby wondered if Meta Knight had probably spent the night lurking around the castle if he appeared so quickly.

“Hmph, well Dedede told me that breakfast is ready. And it’s got pancakes” Kirby stuck his tongue out “What’s wrong?” Meta Knight tilted his head “Nothing just memories of the last time we ate pancakes in abundance” Meta Knight grimaced “Ah yes…painful and badly written…” Kirby nodded “Yea- wait written?” Meta Knight sped off and Kirby quickly pursued confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the fourth wall. And my bad writing skills.
> 
> It was going to end on a cliffhanger note but i just wanted to get it out so you'll see what happens when i eventually write the next chapter. For now i really want to update the anime fic but I'll leave it up to the polls and the fact I'm rushing a Christmas fic at the moment. Hooray for rushing~
> 
> Edit: realised I accidentally added an s next to sky. Also found out those frilly things are called a cravat


End file.
